kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aya Asagiri
Aya Asagiri (朝霧彩, Asagiri Aya) is the main protagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Aya is a fair-skinned girl with straight black hair with bangs covering her eyebrows and dark maroon eyes. She is usually seen wearing her School uniform. When using her stick's powers, her eyes turns to hearts and the tips of her hair becomes red. Personality Aya is a shy, weak and lonely girl who suffers from depression and is always thinking of ending her life. She is always scared in some situations and gets frightened easily. She has a warm personality, she does not hesitate to protect her the ones she loves or care for even if it means risking her life, this was shown when she gathered with the other Magical Girls to use all the sticks on her own. History When Aya and biological her sister were born, Aya's biological mother died during the birth, her biological father disappeared and their real siblings didn't want to take custody. As a result, Aya was adopted by Mrs. Asagiri after she lost her second child over a miscarriage caused by domestic violence from her husband. Mrs. Asagiri superimposed her with her stillborn daughter and raised her as if she were her own child. However, her adoptive father did not embrace her as his daughter out of his own stubbornness. Aya herself was kept in the dark about all of this. At some point, Aya began getting physically harassed by her adoptive older brother, Kaname Asagiri. In addition, she was also badly bullied at school by Sarina Shizukume, Erika Kaijima, and Ai Kawano. This continued daily until she began contemplating suicide. Ability Teleportation She has a gun with the ability to teleport to the people impacted by her feet where Aya's emotions changed. They can teleport to the place where Aya had strong emotions or feelings. While using her stick, blood flows from her eyes and her hair changes color. Her weapon was given to her by Nana. Healing A box cutter that heals the person who drinks the blood of the person who cut them self with the box cutter stick. She once used Kosame Amagai's stick to heal Kiyoharu Suirenjibecause she felt she was responsible for the injury of Kiyo. Force Field A mechanical pencil where when you click the top, it Creates a box of light that is immune to any attack, magic or physical. She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick when she was fighting Sarina Shizukume to protect her and Tsuyuno Yatsumura. Teleportation object With her magic stick, she can teleportation any object, but in Chapter 86 Kosame Amagai said that not only objects that could Asagiri transfer but also abstract think like memories and lifespan. Rewind She took this stick from Alice Misumi when she refused to help the other magical girls. she could help Kiyoharu Suirenji’s mother who was previously killed by site admin kyu with this stick. Powers and Abilities Current Powers * High Hazard Level Physiology: Aya underwent an experiment from Faust which injected him with a certain amount of Nebula Gas. However, instead of mutating into a Smash, the gas retained his body without side affects apart from memory loss (mostly inflicted by Blood Stalk). As result, his initial Hazard Level starts at Level 3, which allows subjects like him to utilize the Build Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Build. Later, his Hazard level rose to 3.7 due to his anger during the battle against Blood Stalk. After continuous usage of the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle, his Hazard level rose to 3.9; and after continuous use of the Hazard Trigger, his hazard level was at 4.4 according to Blood Stalk, last time it was measured. By using a panel from the Pandora Box in the Build Driver, Aya was able to raise his Hazard Level to 6, a feat that should not be possible for a human being. Soon after he raised it to 6.3+ by cranking the Build Driver's Vortex Lever. During his fight with the CD Lost Smash and Mr.Komura as another Build, Aya raised his Hazard level to 7. * Genius-Level Intellect: Aya's most defining trait is his intelligence. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Build's accessories on his own. Since regaining his memories of Kayo Komura, his intellect has combined with the latter as well. ** Genius Physicist: Aya has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. This proves a significant asset in battle, which Aya incorporates into his fighting technique. Aya also seems to understand the fundamentals of time travel as well, as he is currently the only legacy Rider in Zi-O to remember Sougo giving him the blank Ridewatch and return it, knowing Sougo is a time traveler. ** Genius Engineer: Aya has built the majority of Build's accessories, as well as all of Cross-Z's equipment, on his own. ** Strategist: Aya has shown himself to be a capable strategist, being able to outwit Blood Stalk on two occasions as well as Namba. * English Language Proficiency: Aya is able to read Mr.Komura's entire file and perfectly translate it back to Japanese verbally. * Fullbottle Augmentation: By shaking a Fullbottle in his hand, regardless of whether he is transformed or not, Aya can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: ** Rabbit: Allows Aya to gain fast reflexes. First used to defeat Tsuyuno Yatsumura in a one-on-one fight. ** Gold Rabbit: Allows Aya to perform powerful punches. First used to defeat Mr.Komura's version of Build. ** Gorilla: Allows Aya to perform fiery punches. First used to fight Tsuyuno Yatsumura. * Fourth Wall Interaction: Used only for comical purposes, Aya is capable of interacting with Tsuyuno's recollection of his birth in various ways. This normally involves said recollection being thrown away or knocked off-screen somehow. * Hazard Level Measurement: Aya gained this ability following his acquisition of Genius Form. He was able to detect Evolto's rising Hazard Level while fighting him. Weaknesses * Dragon Fullbottle: As seen in episode 10, Aya's body cannot handle the Dragon Fullbottle's power as he transforms into Build KeyDragon, which causes him to be electrified by the energy surges and experiences intense pain. Further use of the Dragon Bottle causes his body to be engulfed in flame-like energy which hurts him even more and forcibly knocks Aya out of his transformation. This was due to Tsuyuno's Hazard Level 3 synchronizing more effectively with the Dragon Full Bottle from prolonged use and exposure to its energy, while Aya had never used it before, and hence lacked that immunity. ** Dragon Jelly: Aya is also incapable of using this item as well when he uses Yatsumurau's Sclash Driver. * Form Data: As seen on Misumi's tablet, Namba has data on most of Build's Best Match forms, including tactical data for countering the. They also have data and counters for RabbitRabbit Form, which they used against Aya in the fight with Rogue. Hypothetically, any of Aya's forms can be countered, provided they're analyzed and the opponent is powerful enough to utilize the counters. * Hazard Trigger: If Aya uses the Hazard Trigger for too long, it will overstimulate his nervous system and send him into a mindless rampage, destroying anything and anyone in his path until his transformation is cancelled. Raising Aya's Hazard Level appears to prolong the amount of time he can use the Trigger with his consciousness intact. Aya can overcome the effects of the Hazard Trigger by using it along with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. When the Force Ride Meter on the Trigger is struck forcefully with an attack, it will paralyze him for a period of time. This weakness is carried over from the Evol-Trigger, which the Hazard Trigger is based on. * Hazard Kill Switch (Formerly): With Misumi's help, Aya designed a switch that would allow the user to overload the Hazard Trigger should Aya ever lose control while using it. Activating the switch would destroy the Hazard Trigger, killing Aya in the process. However, after creating the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, it was no longer needed. * Negative Emotions: Since Aya's acquisition of Genius Form, the form is entirely based around Aya's heroic traits and will not activate should he lose those traits. The first instance of this happening was when the bottle was first completed and Kayo attempted to use it, and could not since he did not have any trust whatsoever in anyone. The second instance was shortly after Evolto had killed Mr.Komura, causing Aya to enter a fit of rage that prevented the Genius Bottle from activating. Voice Actor Yuuko Oono '''(Aya) / '''Rina Honizumi (Kayo Komura) / Tetsuo Kanao '''(Evolto) Build Driver (Kamen Rider Build) '''Standard Form : "Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you ready? (Techno rock music) Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!" : ―RabbitTank's transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 196 cm. * Rider Weight: 99 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 9.9 t. (right arm)/17 t. (left arm) * Kicking Power: 23.7 t. (right leg)/17.8 t. (left leg) * Maximum Jump Height: 55 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.9 sec. RabbitTank Form (ラビットタンクフォーム Rabitto Tanku Fōmu) is Build's red and blue primary and default Best Match form form accessed from the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, hence known as the Moonsault of Steel (鋼のムーンサルト Hagane no Mūnsaruto). It is a Touto Best Match, and is themed after a rabbit and a tank. Being Build's most balanced (and second fastest) form, RabbitTank is the Best Match form favored by Aya, despite being able to transform with any Fullbottles. The Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles are noted as having a particularly high synergy with each other and compatibility with various mechanisms, thus RabbitTank is the basis of several upgraded forms Build can access. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the Tank Roller Shoes (タンクローラーシューズ Tanku Rōrā Shūzu) on his right leg for kicking attacks, and can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat surface. This form's weapon is the Drill Crusher. In the final episode, Build uses the Fullbottle Buster while in this form. As a Best Match, this form has two finishers: * Build Driver finisher: ** Vortex Finish (ボルテックフィニッシュ Borutekku Finisshu): Build dives underground to send a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up, and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. According to Blood Stalk, this finisher has a Hazard Level of 3.2, and then 3.7 when Build attacks him out of anger. * Drill Crusher finisher: ** Vortex Break (ボルテックブレイク Borutekku Bureiku): *** Blade Mode: Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. **** Organic: ***** Rabbit: The Drill Spiral Blade spins such that it creates an energy whirlpool before Build performs a red energy slash. ***** Gorilla: The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection that bears a striking resemblance to the Muscle Glove. ***** Ninjya: Purple energy Drill Spiral Blades are projected and spin violently around the Drill Crusher. **** Inorganic: ***** Rocket: The Drill Crusher charges at the enemy and attacks like a rocket. *** Gun Mode: Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful blast. **** Harinezumi: Build shoots white energy spikes at the enemy. * Fullbottle Buster finisher: ** Just Match Break (ジャストマッチブレイク Jasuto Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of two Fullbottles for a powerful attack. *** Buster Blade Mode **** Gold Rabbit + Silver Dragon: Build jumps into the air and performs a powerful downward slash covered in gold and silver energy, followed by two horizontal slashes. RabbitTank Sparkling Form : "RabbitTank Sparkling! Are you ready? (Techno rock music) Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!" : ―RabbitTank Sparkling's transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 202 cm. * Rider Weight: 102.1 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 14.9 t. (right arm)/25.5 t. (left arm) * Kicking Power: 35.6 t. (right leg)/26.7 t. (left leg) * Maximum Jump Height: 66 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2 sec. RabbitTank Sparkling Form (ラビットタンクスパークリングフォーム''Rabitto Tanku Supākuringu Fōmu'') is Build's carbonated soda upgrade formaccessed with the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle. RabbitTank Sparkling, in comparison to RabbitTank, is a giant leap of improvement, literally. It can run faster than KaizokuRessya, jump higher than RabbitTank, and has a nice assortment of offensive power parameters, with the right leg boasting more power then any of Build's previously introduced forms. This form allows Build to use the Drill Crusher, Hawk Gatlinger, 4Koma Ninpoutou and Kaizoku Hassyarwithout restrictions. This form has two finishers: * Build Driver finisher: ** Sparkling Finish (スパークリングフィニッシュ Supākuringu Finisshu): This finisher has three variations: *** Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy *** Build leaps high into the air before creating a red and blue, spiraling, hourglass-shaped vortex resembling a wormhole. He then dives down through the wormhole, and kicks. The wormhole is also capable of sucking in and disintegrating opponents' attacks. *** Build delivers a powerful, bubbly kick attack at the enemy from behind in close range. * Kaizoku Hassyar finisher: ** Kaizoku Densya (海賊電車 lit. Pirate Train): It is charged by pulling back the Build Arrow and holding it before letting go. While performing this finisher, the Kaizoku Hassyar announces Hassha (発射 lit. Fire). *** Build fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into the enemy, but shoots azure energy discs as well. * Build Driver + Drill Crusher finisher: ** Sparkling Finish/Vortex Break (スパークリングフィニッシュ/ボルテックブレイク''Supākuringu Finisshu/Borutekku Bureiku''): After plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the Drill Crusher, Build can perform a powerful, bubbly finisher. *** Blade Mode: Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. **** Kabutomushi: The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection resembling a rhinoceros beetle's horn and performs a powerful, bubbly stab attack. Hazard Form : "Rabbit! Tank! Super Best Match! Are you ready? (Techno rock music) Uncontrol Switch! Black Hazard! Yabei!" : ―Hazard Form transformation announcement By attaching the Hazard Trigger to the Build Driver, Build can upgrade any of his Best Match forms into a Hazard Form. This results in a base Hazard Form body with the eyes of the Best Match used. While Hazard Forms lack the unique equipment of a normal Best Match's Halfbodies, they still retain some access to their specific powers, and can use any handheld weapon tied to that Best Match. The Hazard Trigger grants a massive strength, capable of destroying even a Hazard Smash with little effort, but usage of it puts the user at risk of losing self-awareness and going on a destructive rampage. All of Build's forms accessed with the Hazard Trigger are armed with the HZ Deadly Gloves and HZ Vanish End Shoes. Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 197.5 cm. * Rider Weight: 101 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 19.8 t. (right arm)/34 t. (left arm) * Kicking Power: 47.4 t. (right leg)/35.6 t. (left leg) * Maximum Jump Height: 77 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.4 sec. RabbitTank Hazard Form (ラビットタンクハザードフォーム Rabitto Tanku Hazādo Fōmu) is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Form with the Hazard Trigger. In this form, Build's stats greatly surpass any other form, Rider, or Smash up to its appearance. This form has two finishers: * Overflow (オーバーフロー Ōbāfurō): This finisher has two variations: ** Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his HZ Deadly Gloves (ＨＺデッドリーグローブ HZ Deddorī Gurōbu) and throws powerful punches and kicks. Additionally, Build also can simply touch the enemy for about several seconds to deliver electricity that paralyze the enemy. ** Build rushes at the enemy at maximum speed * Hazard Finish (ハザードフィニッシュ Hazādo Finisshu): This finisher has two variations: ** Build coats his right HZ Vanish End Shoe (HZヴァニッシュエンドシューズ HZ Vanisshu Endo Shūzu) in dark purple energy before delivering a powerful side kick. ** Build rushes towards the enemy and performs a flying kick. RabbitRabbit Form : "Rabbit and Rabbit! Build up! Are you ready? Overflow! (Techno pop music) Kurenai no Speedy Jumper! RabbitRabbit! Yabei! Haei!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 197.5 cm. * Rider Weight: 106.2 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 39.9 t. * Kicking Power: 47.8 t. * Jump Height ** Base Jump Height: 88 m. ** Max Jump Height: 132 m. * Running Speed ** Base Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.2 sec. ** Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 0.8 sec. RabbitRabbit Form (ラビットラビットフォーム Rabitto Rabitto Fōmu) is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Rabbit Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Rabbit mode, hence known as the Crimson Speedy Jumper(紅のスピーディージャンパー Kurenai no Supīdī Janpā). In this form, Build can not only run faster, and jump higher than he could in RabbitTank Sparkling form, but he can also stretch his limbs at will. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of RabbitRabbit allow the user to increase its reaction time, jumping height, running speed up to a maximum of 1.5x. In RabbitRabbit Form, Build is armed with and protected by the Rapid Rabbit Shoulders (BLDラピッドラビットショルダー BLD Rapiddo Rabitto Shorudā), the Speed Chest Armor (スピーディーチェストアーマー Supīdī Chesuto Āmā), the arm-mounted Hop Pop Gauntlets (ホップポップガントレット''Hoppu Poppu Gantoretto'') and the leg-mounted Jump Champ Leggers (ジャンプチャンプレガース''Janpu Chanpu Regāsu''). The Hop Pop Gauntlets and Jump Champ Leggers contain Dimension Springers (ディメンションスプリンガー Dimenshon Supuringā) that enable long distance stretching. On the back of RabbitRabbit Form is the cape-like Mufflerabbit Accelerator (マフラビットアクセラレーター Mafura Bitto Akuserarētā), which enables Build to run around at supersonic speeds thanks to an inbuilt propulsion accelerating device. * Build Driver finisher: ** RabbitRabbit Finish (ラビットラビットフィニッシュ Rabitto Rabitto Finisshu): Jumping into the air, Build stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying. * Fullbottle Buster finishers: ** Fullbottle Break (フルボトルブレイク Furubotoru Bureiku): Build channels the power of a single Fullbottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. *** Buster Cannon Mode **** Rabbit: Build fires a ball of red energy at the enemy. ** Just Match Break (ジャストマッチブレイク Jasuto Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of two Fullbottles for a powerful attack. *** Buster Cannon Mode **** Rabbit + Panda: Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together. **** Rocket + Jet: Build fires a ball of cyan energy. ** Miracle Match Break (ミラクルマッチブレイク Mirakuru Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of three Fullbottles for a powerful attack. *** Buster Cannon Mode **** Rabbit + Panda + Taka: Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together that gives off orange energy shockwaves upon impact. ** Ultimate Match Break (アルティメットマッチブレイク Arutimetto Macchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of four Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ** FullFull Match Break (フルフルマッチブレイク Furu Furu Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for a powerful attack *** Buster Blade Mode **** Rabbit Mode: This finisher has two variations: ***** Build runs at the enemy at high speeds, and delivers a slash with the blade covered in red energy. ***** Build performs a 360 degree spinning slash covered in red energy that is capable of hitting multiple enemies. TankTank Form : "Tank and Tank! Build up! Are you ready? Overflow! (Techno rock music) Kōtetsu no Blue Warrior! TankTank! Yabei! Tuei!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 197.5 cm. * Rider Weight: 145.3 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power ** Base Punching Power: 47 t. ** Maximum Punching Power: 70.5 t. * Kicking Power ** Base Kicking Power: 53.7 t. ** Maximum Kicking Power: 80.55 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 58 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.1 sec. TankTank Form (タンクタンクフォーム Tanku Tanku Fōmu) is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Tank Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Tank mode, hence known as the Blue Warrior of Steel (鋼鉄のブルーウォーリアー Kōtetsu no Burū Wōriā). In this form, Build's armor becomes significantly denser and is covered in tank treads and turrets to boost his attacks and defenses. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of TankTank allow the user to increase its punching and kicking power up to a maximum of 1.5x. In TankTank Form, Build is armed with and protected by the BLD TankTank Shoulders (BLDタンクタンクショルダー BLD Tanku Tanku Shorudā), the Warrior Chest Armor (ウォーリアチェストアーマー''Wōriā Chesuto Āmā''), the arm-mounted Fight Might Gauntlets (ファイトマイトガントレット Faito Maito Gantoretto) and the leg-mounted Dash Mash Leggers (ダッシュマッシュレガース Dasshu Masshu Regāsu). The Fight Might Gauntlets and Dash Mash Leggers contain Blue Tank Rollers (ブルータンクローラー''Burū Tanku Rōrā''), which are the tank tread-like units on the forearms and shins, and enable high-speed cutting power. * Build Driver finisher: ** TankTank Finish (タンクタンクフィニッシュ Tanku Tanku Finisshu): * Fullbottle Buster finishers: ** Fullbottle Break (フルボトルブレイク Furubotoru Bureiku): Build channels the power of a single Fullbottle for a powerful attack. *** Buster Cannon Mode **** Spider: Build fires a blast of purple energy that transforms into a web to trap the target. **** Magnet: Build fires a blue energy magnet that pulls enemies towards each other to the point where they implode. **** Dryer: Build fires a ball of red energy that transforms into a stream of heat which continuously burns the target. ** Just Match Break (ジャストマッチブレイク Jasuto Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of two Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ** Miracle Match Break (ミラクルマッチブレイク Mirakuru Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of three Fullbottles for a powerful attack. ** Ultimate Match Break (アルティメットマッチブレイク Arutimetto Macchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of four Fullbottles for a powerful attack. *** Buster Cannon Mode **** Tank + Jet + Gatling + Rocket: Build fires a ball of blue, gray, and white energy with the images on Bottles mixed together that gives off cyan energy shockwaves upon impact. ** FullFull Match Break (フルフルマッチブレイク Furu Furu Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for either a powerful slash or a powerful shot. *** Buster Cannon Mode **** Tank Mode: This finisher has two variations: ***** Build's lower body transforms into a pair of tank treads, the cannons on his shoulder armor flips forward, and Build rolls around the battlefield while dealing out multiple continuous shots to its target, ending the barrage with a large blast of energy that gives off blue electricity. ***** Build fires a blue energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. Genius Form : "Genius! Are you ready? Kanzen Muketsu no Bottle Yarō! Build Genius! Sugei! Monosugei!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 196.4 cm. * Rider Weight: 105.6 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 55.7 t. * Kicking Power: 61.1 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 86.3 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 0.9 sec. Genius Form (ジーニアスフォーム Jīniasu Fōmu)10 is Build's final form, accessed by using the Genius Fullbottle in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the Completely Flawless Bottle Guy (完全無欠のボトル野郎''Kanzen Muketsu no Botoru Yarō''). Genius Form is more balanced compared to RabbitRabbit Form and TankTank form, having a punching and kicking power lower than TankTank's maximum capabilities and a jumping height and running speed lower than RabbitRabbit's maximum capabilities. In this form Build was able to easily defeat Kamen Rider MadRogue. However, he has weaker punching and kicking power than all of Evol's forms and is surpassed by Evol Black Hole Form in all categories. In this form Build is able to utilize bursts of extreme speed and his reaction time is heightened to the point where enemy attacks appear to him to be moving in slow motion. He is also able to utilize the powers and abilities of any of the 60 main Fullbottles. Build's most powerful asset in this form, however, is the ability neutralize Nebula Gas in its various forms, thanks to the Full Build Reactor (フルビルドリアクター Furu Birudo Riakutā) located on the chest. He is able to neutralize the Nebula Gas in the cells of his opponents, as he was able to defeat Yoshiko Tajimi as the Owl Lost Smash without the risk of her dying due to overexposure to the gas. This was also seen when his attacks caused Kamen Rider MadRogue to collapse with his armor emitting electric sparks. In this form Build is also able to neutralize the essence of Lost Fullbottles, as when he defeats a Lost Smash, the Lost Fullbottle it used to transform turns completely black. This ability is also seen when Evolto tries to turn Aya into a Lost Smash with the Castle Fullbottle, but to no effect. Even with the Hazard Trigger attached, Build can still fight without going on a destructive rampage. He also gains the ability to negate the Pandora Panel's effects on Lost Fullbottles. This is shown when Build's Genius Finish attack reverted the Hammer and Castle Lost Fullbottles back to their original state. Genius Form is covered with 60 GN Fullbottles (GNフルボトル GN Furubotoru), each one carrying an essence of one Fullbottle. Warm colored GN Fullbottles (red, magenta and orange) carry organic essences (i.e. Rabbit, Drsgon, Rose, etc.) while the cold dored ones carry inorganic essences (i.e. Tank, Lock, Helicopter, etc.). When executing a finisher, the GN Fullbottles will glow while their essences are carried by the Full Build Pipelines (フルビルドパイプライン Furu Birudo Paipurain) running all over Genuis Form, feeding them into the Full Build Reactor before redistributing it over the body. Build continues to wield the Fullbottle Buster in this form. Build loses access to this form after the Genius Fullbottle's energy is absorbed in the process of uniting the black and white Pandora Panels. * Build Driver finishers ** Genius Attack (ジーニアスアタック Jīniasu Atakku): Build channels the energy of all 30 organic Fulbottles, making the red, magenta, and orange parts of his body glow before delivering a punch covered in red energy. ** Genius Break (ジーニアスブレイク Jīniasu Bureiku): Build channels the energy of all 30 inorganic Fullbottles, making the blue, cyan, and violet parts of his body glow before delivering a side kick covered in blue energy that creates a shockwave upon impact and sends the enemy flying. ** Genius Finish (ジーニアスフィニッシュ Jīniasu Finisshu): This finisher has three variations: *** Build performs an enhanced version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish, with the graph being rainbow colored and Build emitting rainbow-colored gas in order to accelerate into the enemy. *** Build performs a side kick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. *** Build delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. * Fullbottle Buster finishers ** FullFull Match Break (フルフルマッチブレイク Furu Furu Matchi Bureiku): Build channels the power of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle for a powerful attack. *** Buster Blade Mode: Build unleashes a green energy slash that travels through the air. *** Buster Cannon Mode: Build fires a rainbow energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. RabbitDragon Form : "Rabbit! Dragon! Are you ready? (Funky music) Best Match!" : ―RabbitDragon's transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 196 cm. * Rider Weight: 93.1 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 47.8 t. (right arm)/55.8 t. (left arm) * Kicking Power: 61.3 t. (right leg)/54.5 t. (left leg) * Maximum Jump Height: 79.8 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.1 sec. RabbitDragon Form (ラビットドラゴンフォーム Rabitto Doragon Fōmu) is Build's gold and silver Trial Form accessed through the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon Fullbottles, themed after a rabbit and a dragon. In this form, Build's punching and kicking power is equivalent to Genius Form, while his maximum jumping height and running speed are slightly lower. Overall, RabbitDragon Form is a good alternative to Genius Form, which Aya could not use due to the Genius Fullbottle being drained of its energy after uniting the Black and White Pandora Panels, and was able to destroy Evolto in his Ultimate State. Although RabbitDragon Form is a Trial Form, the strong feelings between Aya and Tsuyuno caused the Build Driver to reproduce the Best Match announcement after the transformation was complete. As a mismatched form, this form's finisher is the Vortex Attack (ボルテックアタック Borutekku Atakku): Build performs an alternate version of RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish with gold and silver energy. Build also reverts to RabbitTank Form in the process. Evol-Driver (In Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol) Rabbit Form (Phase 3) 「せっかくの計画が台無しだ。まあいい。」 (JAP) "It is messed up with my plan. Oh well." (ENG) : "Evol-Driver! Rabbit! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready? Rabbit! Rabbit! Evol Rabbit! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Height: 197 cm. * Weight: 106.8 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching power: 55.9 t. * Kicking power: 64.1 t. * Maximum jump height: 89 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 1 sec. Rabbit Form (ラビットフォーム Rabitto Fōmu) is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Aya and labels it as "Phase 3" (フェーズ３''Fēzu Surī''). In this form Evolto has weaker punching power than Cobra and Dragon Form and his kicking power is slightly better than Cobra Form, but still weaker than Dragon Form. However, his maximum jumping height and running speed have increased dramatically, surpassing both of his previous forms. Evol's weapon in this form is the Drill Crusher. This form has two finishers: * Evol Driver Finishers: ** Evoltic Finish (エボルテックフィニッシュ Eborutekku Finisshu) This finisher has two variations: *** Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. *** Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Cobra Form (Phase 1) 「東都、北都、西都の仮面ライダーが手を組んだか… いいだろう、俺が相手になってやる。」 (JAP) "So, Touto, Hokuto, and Seito's Riders have teamed up... Very well, I'll entertain you." (ENG) : "Cobra! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready? Evol Cobra! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Height: 195 cm. * Weight: 108 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching power: 58 t. * Kicking power: 63 t. * Maximum jump height: 76.7 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 1.1 sec. Cobra Form (コブラフォーム Kobura Fōmu) is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as "Phase 1" (フェーズ1 Fēzu Wan). As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His parameters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His Evol Cobra Head (ＥＶＯ-コブラヘッド Ebo Kobura Heddo) contains the Xeno Head Armor (ゼノヘッドアーマー Zeno Heddo Āmā) which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his EVO Twin Eye Cobra (EVOツインアイコブラ Ebo Ai Kobura) lies the Master Planisphere (マスタープラニスフィア''Masutā Puranisufia''), a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.15 In this form, Evol's armor parts are: * EVO Cobra Shoulder (EVOコブラショルダー Ebo Kobura Shorudā): A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability.16 * Menace Rush Arms (メナスラッシュアーム Menasu Rasshu Āmu): Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents.17 * EVO Xeno Vader Gloves (EVOゼノベイダーグローブ Ebo Zeno Beidā Gurōbu): Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space.18 * Menace Rush Legs (メナスラッシュレッグ Menasu Rasshu Reggu): Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed.19 * EVO Xeno Vader Shoes (EVOゼノベイダーシューズ Ebo Zeno Beidā Shūzu): Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space.20 * Xeno Chest Armor (ゼノチェストアーマー Zeno Chesuto Āmā): Chhest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase.21 * Armilla Reactor (アーミラリアクター Āmira Riakutā): An Armillary sphere-themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability.22 * EVO Omniverse Suit (EVOオムニバーススーツ Ebo Omunibāsu Sūtsu): An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase.23 * EVO Material (EVOマテリアル Ebo Materiaru): Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation.24 Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with Rider Evolbottle. Equipment Devices * Build Driver - Transformation device. * Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. * Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Build's Fullbottles * Hazard Trigger - Build's power up device, used to upgrade into a Hazard Form by attaching it to the Build Driver. * Evol-Driver - Evol's transformation device. Used while possessed by Evolto. * Evolbottles - Evol's transformation trinkets. Used while possessed by Evolto. * Build Phone - Build's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Builder. Weapons Handheld weapons: * Drill Crusher - Build's personal drill-like weapon * Hawk Gatlinger - Build's gatling rifle-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Taka3 or Gatling Fullbottle. * 4Koma Ninpoutou - Build's katana-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Ninjya or Comic Fullbottle. * Kaizoku Hassyar - Build's bladed bow-like weapon accessed by any form that uses the Kaizoku Fullbottle. * Fullbottle Buster - Build's personal sword-like and pump-action shotgun-like weapon, accessed by any form that uses the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Vehicles * Machine Builder - Build's personal Rider Machine that is transformed from the Build Phone. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Female Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Evil Kamen Riders